Everything Has Changed
by Bashful-D
Summary: Rocky and her two brothers are moving...again. This time to Chicago, it can't be different than the other cities, right? Rocky/CeCe


**Hey mah bitches! (Sorry if anyone finds that offensive) I know I said I wouldn't post a story until it was complete but I couldn't wait! This is a ReCe story, I mean duh. I have already written five chapters after this and the reason i'm posting it now is I haven't been in the mood to write lately and i'm hoping reviews could motivate me..so review! Sorry for mistakes, I proofread it but you know how it is. School is here so I promise I'll write when I can but i'm in advanced classes and on top of that I have AVID. Google it. Anyone notice my avatar photo? Just Zendaya looking beautiful as always...*sigh***

The wind slapped me across the face as I shoved my hands in my leather jacket, when my mom told us we were moving...again, we weren't suprised but we weren't too thrilled either. 'We' meaning Deuce, Ty, and I, we knew it was going to happen sooner or later. About Deuce and Ty, my mom adopted Deuce nine years ago when he was seven even though she was going through some rough patches herself, his parents weren't the best, making drug deals in front of him when he was just a toddler and slapping him around like their personal punching bag so the Social Services took him and were about to send him to a foster home when my mom said she would take care of him and it became official a year later. He's known as the 'quirky' one, his words not mine, he's always carrying his 'merch' in his jacket and he's the complete opposite of Ty and I. He can't dance to save his life and when it comes to girls he not all that either, but he wasn't completely untalented, he plays drums and is surprisingly good at it. At the end of the day he's really sweet and we love him like a brother.

As for Ty, he's known as 'The Pretty Boy' he spends more time in the bathroom than Deuce and I combined. He's my older brother by a year and we're quite similar in some ways. We both are really good dancers and have a passion for it and he kind of taught me everything I know about dancing, he charms girls with his smile and dimples he sometimes is the responsible one when we get into trouble but overall just goes with the flow.

As for me i'm just...me. I guess you could say i'm the 'bad' one of the group, I have been arrested several times before. Once, because some dude wouldn't take no for an answer and wouldn't leave me alone so he ended up going to the hospital for stitches, I was bailed out by my mom and she wasn't too happy. I was grounded for a month, no skate park, no getting my flirt on, it was pure torture. My mom thinks I get into trouble because we move constantly but I just can't help it. It does bother me that we can't stay in in a state or city for more than a couple months but it's not my mom's fault the company she works for can't make up their damn mind, they work for some TV network that old people watch. My mom also thinks I act this way because my dad walked out on us when I was eight, I don't care for him anymore, i'll admit when I was little I hoped he would come back but I learned not to get my hopes up anymore because it'll just lead to disappointment not just for him but for life too. It did hit me hard at first but I guess now i'm over it.

Right now we were in front of the building where new apartment is, it's the first of november so the weather was pretty cold. "Man, I miss the Cali weather," Deuce complained as his noodle arms could barely carry a moving box. "Ya know you could help!" Ty exclaimed as mom piled on more boxes onto his hands. "Fine," I huffed and took a box, we made our way to the new apartment and opened the door. It was empty, "Well, this is our new place!" Mom put the box she was holding down, "Yay." Deuce, Ty and I sarcastically said in unison. "Come on, it's not that bad now the three of you and go unpack and get everything situated your first day of school is tomorrow."

"Ugh!" We all said in once again in unison. "Now come on," mom said as she pushed us into our new rooms. Some other moving people helped us with our stuff and helped us get settled. I started unpacking though I don't even know why we bother if next thing you know mom says "Kids, pack up we're moving again!" I huffed and layed down on my bed which by the way wasn't even made yet and sighed. I heard someone knock on my door before entering, "Hey Sis," Ty entered and sat at the edge of my bed, "How ya hanging?" he smiled showing his enormous dimples. "Ah, the usual," I said sitting up and looking at him in the eyes, "Alright, I mean what's different from any other time we move." Ty shrugged, "This is gonna sound weird but I feel this is gonna be different, like something's gonna change." I got up and patted him on the back before returning to my open suitcase to unpack more stuff, "You keep believing that." "Well, i'm going to bed for school tomorrow let's just hope theres some hot girls," I put on my signature smirk "Trust me, when i'm around there's always hot girls around." Ty got up and gave me a high five, "Ayy! Now that's what i'm talking about!" "Well, i'll see you tomorrow Sis" Ty said leaving but not before he ruffles up my hair. I finished unpacking, making sure all my high-tops and Snapbacks were color coordinated and taking a quick shower, as I layed thinking about what Ty said. What if things do change? Nah, what am I thinking this will just be another place that we'll stay in for before we move once again, nothing will change, right?

I woke up an hour earlier than usual because I learned the hard way that if Ty goes in the bathroom before you, you're gonna wait at least two hours. I took a long forty-five minute shower before finally stepping out and I didn't really think about what I was gonna wear until now. I want to make a good impression just in case Ty was right and there are hot girls so i'm going with my blue and black Truckfit Snapback, blue YMCMB T-Shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, and some blue high-tops. Once I was finished getting dressed I heard Deuce and Ty barely wake up and fighting on who would shower first eventually Ty won, like always. I heard Deuce groan and throw his head up on the bathroom door before noticing me in the hallway, "How are you ready?" I shrugged "Woke up early, you know he's gonna be out in like an hour, right?" Deuce groaned again, "Don't remind me." I made my way to the kitchen where I found a note on the the kitchen table it read: 'Left for work already be good on your first day of school and that means you Rocky' I left the note there and poured myself some orange juice, I looked at the clock and it was forty till eight. I waited until Ty and Deuce got ready but mostly Ty, he was in the bathroom fixing his hair. "Come on Ty! We're gonna be late!" He came out still adjusting himself and Deuce and I rolled our finally got there just in time to get our schedules, we each got them and went to where our lockers were assigned, as the three of us looked for them I spotted three girls by their locker immediately noticed a cute redhead clutching her book while talking to some girl wearing the loudest outfit I've ever seen and a girl with headphones around her neck. Her friends left and she starts to open her locker, I glanced at Deuce and Ty but they were both trying to figure out their schedules, looking at them as if they written in some foreign language. "Hey guys I think I see my locker over there, i'm gonna check it out." Ty looked where I pointed at and noticed the redhead by her locker, "Sure," he said in sarcasm, I raised my eyebrows but he put his hands up in defense "It's okay go check your locker" he said using his finger as air quotes around the word 'locker'. "I'm confused," Deuce finally looked up from his schedule, I gave Ty the middle finger before approaching the cute redhead. I made it real obvious I was next to her and pretended to look at my schedule again, I started to look for my locker and by some miracle it really was the one next to hers. I opened and put in the books received from the lady at the front office. I continued to stare at the redhead until she slammed her locker and glared at me, "Can I help you?" I chuckled a little bit, "Damn, attitude much?" She raised her eyebrows "Just joking with ya Princess, i'm actually new here and I was kinda hoping you'd show, me around." I put on my signature smirk before handing her my schedule. She glanced at it before giving it back, "Looks like we have third through eighth period together" I smirked again, "looks like we're gonna be seeing each other a lot Princess." She gave me a fake smile, "Spanish class is down the hall first door on your right and your Computer Sciences class is two doors down, meet me here and i'll show you the rest," "Sounds like a plan Princess" She was about to walk away when she came back, "And stop calling me Princess" She walked away, "I'll see you around Princess!" I yelled after her. She turned around quickly to give me the coldest ice glare ever but I ignored that and winked at her. I walked back to Deuce and Ty and Deuce was the first to ask, "How'd it go?" but I just smiled. The first two classes were a blur but there was one blonde hottie in Spanish which by the way i'm fluent in thanks to Deuce, I asked him to teach me just so I would know another language but promised him not to tell anyone. Anyway about the hottie who was eyeing me up but I didn't do anything just because it's my first day, as for my Computer class I wouldn't know because I fell asleep but the bell rung and the kids rushed out of class. I saw the cute Redhead by her locker and approached her, "Hey, Princess," she rolled her eyes "What did I say about calling me Princess?" she started walking and I followed her, "Well, if you gave me a name..." She stopped walking for a second and looked at me, "CeCe. CeCe Jones," I smiled and held out my hand "Rocky Blue," she glanced at my hand but continued walking. I put my hand down and sped up to catch up to her, "Slow down Princess, the class isn't going anywhere," "I gave you my name," I shrugged, "Eh, Princess fits you better" We finally stopped and she pointed to the door, "Here is room 404" I smiled and opened the door, "Ladies first" She gave me a fake smile again and walked in and I followed her.

The class began and the teacher told us about some book and I would have fell asleep but CeCe was in front of me and I kept getting lost by her fiery red hair. They passed out the books and told us to read the first chapter which I of course i'm not gonna do. I saw the hottie from Spanish class and winked at her and she flipped her hair when the teacher spoke up, "Okay, I assume you all read the first chapter," he glared at me "So i'm passing out a worksheet and you can pair up with someone and the questions are based on the first chapter, if you don't finish it today it's homework, when you're done turn it in on my front desk" The students quickly ran to their partners including CeCe who paired up with some blonde girl with the really loud outfit. My plan was to just sit their until the bell rang but the hottie that was eyeing me up say in front of the seat where CeCe was sitting, "Hey," her voice was sweet but you could tell their there's someone naughty in there. A smirk automatically grew on my face and I shook her hand, "Rocky," "Kasey, so i'm guessing you didn't read the chapter," I nodded, "Yeah, not my type of thing," she giggled and flipped her blonde hair pretty loud because CeCe turned her head and glared at Kasey. "So you're new here?" She put her hand on my forearm "Yeah, just moved here from California," "Oh, that's so interesting," She put her hand on mine and guided it to her thigh. My eyes widened but I tried to play it off I looked up and saw CeCe still glaring at Kasey. "Yeah, it was fun, the weather and beach was exciting." Kasey focused her eyes on my lips and started to lean in, I searched for the teacher but was in a closet looking through papers, her lips were pressed on mine and I was praying the teacher wouldn't catch us, i'm surprised students weren't looking but I was in the back of the classroom. We were pretty much making out in class when CeCe got up and tapped Kasey's shoulder, "You're in my seat," CeCe told Kasey in a bitchy tone. Kasey glared at CeCe but got up, "I'll see you later Rocky," She walked away with an extra sway in her hips but I had my attention on CeCe, "Really, Kasey? She's like the school's slut." She sat down with her face toward me, "Yeah, I kinda figured, I didn't do anything and she was all over me, but if I hadn't known any better i'd think you were jealous" she crossed her arms in defense, "Please, I was just giving you heads up." I stared at her giving her a 'really?' look when she glared at me, "Stop staring at me like that," I put my hands up "Whatever you say Princess" she glared at me and the bell rung. Some students put their worksheets on the teacher's desk including CeCe but I just shoved mine in my bookbag not caring if it got wrinkled or not. I caught up with CeCe, "So where's our next class Princess?" She pointed to a door and I opened the door for her again and we entered together. I guess the class was biology because their were microscopes placed on the tables I guess I hadn't even bothered to look at my schedule. I gave my paper to the teacher and he nodded, "There's a free seat next to CeCe," I smirked and sat next to CeCe but I didn't get a glare or anything, the teacher began his lesson and assigned us to work with our partner which I guess was CeCe and to identify something about microorganisms through the microscope, the teacher asked me if I wanted to participate since I was new and I said yes even I though I didn't care.

I looked at CeCe and she was already on the third question, "Didn't even bother to wait, huh?" I got no response "What's wrong Princess, cat got your tounge?" Still got no response. She finally spoke up, "I just still can't believe you did that." "What? Make out with Kasey? I told you she came onto me, and ask any guy what they would have done in a situation like that they're gonna give you the same response." She sighed "Whatever, let's just get through this" We continued to work but there was something about CeCe that was bothering her and you could see she was trying not to let it affect her. The bell rung and we turned in our work, "The cafeteria's right down the hallway and Mr. Polk's class is the fourth door on the left," CeCe said before rushing into the cafeteria. I got my lunch and met up with Deuce and Ty sitting at a table. We sat just goofing off like usual when on the corner of my eye I spotted CeCe looking at me but when I turned my head she quickly looked down. She was sitting with the girls I saw with her earlier today but she seemed distant like she was in her own world. I ignored it and tried not to let it bother me but it was still in the back of my mind. "So guy's I have my eye on someone and I think she might be the one," Deuce says and his face turns serious, "Whatever you say 40 year-old virgin," Ty says and causes us to burst into laughter. Even Deuce smiles but his face quickly turns serious and so does Ty's, "Well who is she?" Ty asks and in the back of my mind i'm secretly hoping it's not CeCe. He points to CeCe's direction and my heart beat quickly speeds up, I don't know why though it's not like we were dating or anything. Man, I need to get laid or something because there's no way i'm getting worried about some girl. "The redhead?" I carefully ask "No the one next to her," I exhaled in relief, I look and see the girl he was pointing at and see it's the girl with headphones around her neck. "Her name's Dina and we have so much in common it's freaky." "Are you gonna ask her out?" I asked, I was proud of Deuce, maybe this girl is the one for him. "Maybe later" Ty patted him on the back "Well i'm happy for you" Ty said smiling. "Thanks," Deuce said staring at Dina. The bell rung and students exited to their classrooms but I had other plans. I waited for other students to leave when I slipped in the bathroom and hid into a stall, once the second bell rang I came out and saw Kasey by the sink fixing her makeup. "You skipping too?" I nodded and put my back against the wall next to her. "Well, if we're both gonna be here I know something we can do to pass the time." I smirked, "And what's that?" She stared at me until she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine aggressively . She jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist as I lead her until the handicapped stall.

Once we finished she adjusted her shirt and pants as I picked up my snapback off the floor that fell when I picked her up. "This is something I wouldn't mind doing again," she said as she got a brush from her bag and started brushing her hair, "Me too," "Well, I should get going, i'll see you later Rocky" Kasey said with a wink. I waited five minutes to walk out and when I did a security officer noticed me and escorted me to the Vice Principle's office, "Just great" I muttered and entered. There was a tall blonde sitting in the chair organizing papers on the desk and her plaque read Vice Principle Winslow. "Caught this one skipping in the bathroom," I sat down "Ah, Rocky I was just reading your file and I see you have quite the reputation." Ooh, she has a British accent too, my eyes immediately went south until she snapped her finger, "My eyes are up here Rocky," My eyes kept still "I know I just prefer looking other places," she crossed her arms "I'll tell you what because it's your first day i'll let you off with a warning." She snapped her fingers again and pointed at me "Escort her to class to make sure she actually gets there" she told the officer. The tall dark man grabbed me by the arm roughly and took me to Mr. Polk's room he opened the door and showed me in, I yanked my arm away from him "If I see you on the street without that badge i'll slap that smug off your face," I threatened the officer who just grinned. "Ah Rocky, Mrs. Winslow told me about you, take a seat" Mr. Polk said with a fake smile, I sat down behind CeCe and she turned around "Where were you?" She asked whispering because Mr. Polk had resumed his lesson, "Aww, were you worried about me Princess" I put my hand over my heart and feigned being sad. "CeCe if you're done talking to Rocky i'd like to continue my lesson," Mr. Polk said, I put my hand up ,"Sorry Mr. Polk I was just asking CeCe for a pencil" "Well you can come up with a better excuse in detention Rocky" I shrugged my shoulders, it's not like i'm gonna actually go to it.

After the bell rung and we were walking to our next class CeCe stopped walking and faced me "Why did you do that? I mean cover up for me in Mr. Polk's class" "Because Princess, wouldn't want a detention to affect your little perfect permanent record." "Well, thanks" She said and smiled. It's the first time I've seen her smile and her smile was so perfect and hypnotizing I could just get lost in those mesmerizing eyes. I cleared my throat and looked away, "You're welcome." Turns out the next class is P.E, Coach Lesseur made me sit out because it's my first day so I sat on the bleachers and watched the rest of the students well, one student CeCe. She looked really good in those shorts and they divided the class into two and played basketball. After they finished the game and CeCe's team lost they made them shower and change, after CeCe changed we were by her gym locker. "Wow you're team sucked Princess," She shut her locker and grabbed her bookbag, "Please, like you could play better," "We'll see tomorrow" She gave me another fake smile. The rest of the day passed pretty fast and next thing you know the final bell rang. "Well, i'll see you tomorrow Princess," I started to walk away when she spoke up, "Wait, don't you have detention." I turned around "Yeah like i'm going to my detention" I said sarcastically.

I met up with Ty and Deuce and they walked meanwhile I rode my skateboard home, once we got home

I went to my room and put on my black Beats headphones and listened to music. My mind somehow wandered to CeCe, I never realized how beautiful she was until now. What went through my mind was why did she get so mad when Kasey kissed me? Maybe she really was just giving me a heads up, I still can't believe I hooked up with Kasey in the bathroom and then got caught for skipping.

The next morning I was excited which is unusual because i'm never excited for school, I woke up early like yesterday and got dressed. I wore red high-tops, black jeans, a red Dope T-Shirt with black suspenders hanging from my waist with my Chicago Bulls snapback. I went to school with Deuce and Ty and the same fooling around like usual but this time we may have took it too far because I accidently threw a rock and caused it to go threw someone's window. We all ran and I skated faster, I eventually got to school and I lost Ty and Deuce because we all ran in different routes. I decided to walk up to CeCe even though she was with her friends, "Hey Princess, why don't you introduce me to your friends?" CeCe pointed to the blonde one, "Tynka, this is Rocky, Rocky this is Tynka," She eyed me up and down and shook her head, "Pleasure to meet you Rocky" She said in a flirtatious tone which caused the other girl to slap her on the arm "I'm Dina, excuse my friend here," I shook her hand and chuckled,"It's fine" "So Princess, huh?" I nodded "Yeah, it's just what I call her," Dina and Tynka exchanged looks but didn't say anything. The bell rung and we all went to class. I was weirdly excited to get to third period, though but for the meanwhile I put on my black headphones and went to sleep, in second period I got a detention for sleeping and laughed because Mrs. Hernadez actually thinks i'm gonna go to it but she glared at me so I just put my Beats around my neck and tried to pay attention. The bell rung and I practically ran out the door, I saw CeCe by her locker and smirked. Did she really wait for me? "Are you waiting on me, Princess?" "Yeah, I thought you would still want someone to show you around," She tried to play if off like if it was nothing but I knew she was lying but I didn't say anything. We walked to class and the teacher started talking again "Okay students for the next couple months you'll be reading this book and everyday you'll read a chapter with your partner, the partner that you choose is gonna be your partner for the rest of the book so choose carefully," He handed out the books and everyone got paired up again. CeCe got up and was about to pair up with Tynka but when she saw Kasey walking towards me she sat back down quickly and opened up her book facing towards me. Kasey glared at her but smiled at me, "I just wanted to thank you for yesterday," she said leaving but not before giving CeCe another glare. "What does she mean 'thank you for yesterday'?" "Well yesterday we might of hooked up in the bathroom," Her eyes said so much but she fixed her eyes on the book, "Oh" was all she said. "'Oh' really? Just yesterday you were mad at me because we kissed and now you have nothing to say when I tell you we hooked up?" She pretended to act like she was reading but I could tell she wasn't because her eyes were still, "Yeah, I have nothing to say to you." What is her deal? I sighed and took off my hat and placed it on my desk, I took my Beats around my neck and placed them on my ears and just fell asleep. The bell awoke me and I tossed my bookbag over one shoulder and just went to my next class, for the next classes it was really hard not to talk to CeCe, I just wish I knew why she was so pissed about. I mean it's my second day here and we're acting like we're in a relationship.

Lunch came around and I wasn't even hungry unlike Deuce who was shoving his face with tacos. "Yeah, you're gonna make Dina swoon with those manners," I stated giving him a napkin to wipe up the grease dripping down his face, we all laughed and in the corner of my eye I saw CeCe laughing with her friends she noticed me and we stared at each other for five complete seconds before she turned away. I let go of the breath I didn't even know I was holding, I excused myself from Ty and Deuce and went to the bathroom, I splashed cold water on my face and dried it. Why was this one girl making me feel so many emotions? It's only my second day here and she's practically a stranger, I walked out and the bell rung. I sat in my seat that was behind CeCe's and hoped she would sit there again, when she appeared I sat up and tried to play cool, "Hey Princess," I said with a smile. CeCe's face was serious for a minute before she smiled and it was like my heart was about to explode, "Hey" she said before sitting down. I could barely focus on what Mr. Polk was saying, I was just replaying when CeCe smiled and lit up the entire room.

P.E came around and I smirked as I changed into my clothes and leaned next to CeCe's locker, "What?" CeCe asked tying her shoes "Oh, nothing princess but be prepared to get your ass handed to you today," she crossed her arms, "Oh, really? That sound like a bet." "C'mon Princess, I know you're smart and all but placing a bet with me isn't a good idea," she got closer to my face "Why? You scared?" I looked right into her beautiful green eyes, "Okay fine, if you're so confident. If I win you gotta give me...a kiss," I smirked and our faces were centimeters apart, I saw her gulp really hard. Her eyes were switching between my eyes and lips, "Okay, and if I win you gotta give me...your hat." We leaned in but I quickly backed away, I cleared my throat and tried to get myself together, "Really Princess? I ask for a kiss and you ask for my hat?" She uncrossed her arms "Yeah. Is that a problem?" "No, no problem" I walked up to the gym and they set up the teams and through the process I would give CeCe winks.

The game began and by the five minute mark my team already had six points thanks to me, I smirked but CeCe just glared at me, her teams scored but we were still in the lead. There was five minutes in the game and both teams were tied with thirty-six points, I ran past CeCe. "Better pucker up Princess!" she only glared. With five seconds in the game I scored and the scoreboard changed to thirty-eight. My whole team cheered and gave me high-fives. I decided not to talk to CeCe until I showered and changed, once I did I met her at her locker, "Hey Princess," she turned around "Don't 'hey Princess' me you're just here to mock me," I sighed "Look Princess you don't really have to kiss me it was just really funny to see your face," "I wasn't gonna do it anyway" I crossed my arms "Sure you weren't Princess, I knew you're just dying to kiss me," she rolled her eyes but then smiled. I took off my hat and placed it on her head and she tried to take it off "No you don't have to I lost anyway," I stopped her "No you look pretty Princess," she looked at the hat and then looked at me, "Thanks Rocky,"

School ended and I said goodbye to CeCe and went home, my mom was home chopping up some cucumbers for dinner "Hey mom," "Hey sweetheart," I sat on the couch when she stopped and placed her hands on hips which is never a good thing. "So do you know anything about Mrs. Lacasio's window being broken" my eyes went wide, she gave me that stare that made her eyes look like lasers. "Uh.." "Rocky" "Okay, we were messing around and the rock I threw might have went through the window," She sat next to me and sighed. "Oh Rocky, well I hope you know they're investigating and any minute the police are gonna come to get you" she sighed and got back up to cook. She was right.

An hour later there was a knock on the door, my mom opened it and there was a policewoman at the door. "I'm officer Jones and is Rocky Blue here?"

***Gasp* So what do you guys think? Should I even continue writing? Review!**


End file.
